<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire and Blades by Cywolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474875">Fire and Blades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cywolf/pseuds/Cywolf'>Cywolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AUs, Drabbles, F/M, Naruto is a good Bro, SasuTen, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cywolf/pseuds/Cywolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of SasuTen fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenten/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inuyasha-inspired crack drabble. SasuTen (kinda?)</p><p>    Day/Theme: April 25 / Heaven sent<br/>(Originally posted Apr. 25, 2007)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Setting: right as Lee slams Sasuke before the first Chuunin Exam.</em><br/>
<br/>
Team 7 looked up as a infuriated shout of "Lee!" echoed through the room. The pale-eyed boy and the girl with the buns - Rock Lee's teammates, they recalled - stood watching them from above. The boy had his arms crossed, a disdainful expression on his aristocratic features; the girl, fists clenched around the railing, was leaning forward, her face angry.<br/>
<br/>
"Lee!" she yelled again, "You KNOW Gai-sensei said never to use that technique casually. And WHAT ABOUT OUR EXAMS?" She leaped down, landing lightly on the ground before flashing to the apologetic-looking Lee, shaking him roughly while scolding him in a loud voice. "WHAT ABOUT THE EXAMS, LEE?!"<br/>
<br/>
Sasuke stared with eyes that whirled lightly.<br/>
<br/>
Lee had beaten him.<br/>
<br/>
This girl was tossing him around. (Nice form with the baseball bat, and <em>where </em>had she pulled it from?)<br/>
<br/>
Therefore girl = strong.<br/>
<br/>
His Sharingan eyes sparkled. At last Heaven had answered his prayers, had sent him someone <em>worthy</em>. Heaven had sent him someone he could use The Line on, finally!<br/>
<br/>
With a flicker of motion he was on his knees in front of the girl, causing her to freeze with her green-clad teammate being hoisted into the air by a slender arm. All five of the other genin stared at him.<br/>
<br/>
"O beautiful one," Sasuke murmured, in his deepest tones, trying his best to match the inflection from the television series. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nos da Cariad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A SasuTen oneshot for Sasuke's birthday, July 23, originally posted July 24, 2008.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>what is it you're waiting for? sweet love is on its knees<br/></em> <em>go to sleep my one true love, and find your heart's release</em></p>
<p>
  <em>- David Gray, Nos da Cariad</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"He's never going to love you like you want, you know."</p>
<p>His voice is dark and soft, like the twilight shadows it comes out of. She can't see him because she refuses to look.</p>
<p>Tenten glares at nothing instead, shoulders tensing, her grip on the kunai tightening until she deliberately loosens her fingers for her usual perfect throw. Her eyes change, focus, zero in. A smooth flick of the wrist and the kunai thuds dully into the exact center of a bulls-eye painted on a strawman, the one where his heart would be – a killing shot – and he continues speaking as if its impact had been a signal.</p>
<p>"You're an orphan and you're a ninja and you don't let anyone in too close. Your friends are your friends but you never let them be family. You'd let <em>him</em>, though. You want <em>him </em>to be your family. You'd give him everything – even what you hold back now. But he can't do the same for you."</p>
<p>She hauls back the kunai via chakra string tied round its ring-handle, bright blue in the deepening shadows, shimmering lightly with her own particular energy-patterns. The intensity of the brightness fluctuates, flaring a bit at times (in rhythm with certain words) rippling slightly, the only sign of her agitation. She throws the kunai again, this time aiming for the spot between the eyes, a headshot. He speaks over the quiet sounds of her throwing, his voice smooth and unrelenting.</p>
<p>"He <em>can't</em>, Tenten. He's already got a family, he's got their brand across his forehead and that's going to be the first thing he thinks of always. He belongs to them, and even if he didn't love them at all –and he does, and that love is older than anything he could give you - that isn't going to change. You will only ever be one of many concerns, and that's not what you want, is it? That's not what you need."</p>
<p><em>'Shut up shut up shut up,' </em>she doesn't scream, her kunai going in almost to the base of the blade with the force of her throws. Killing-shots, all of them, every time, and the string as she yanks it back out blazes brightly against the night.</p>
<p>"You'll want his all because you'll give him your all because he's the only one you can give it to. You want your own family, he already has his. He won't understand being alone, he's always had his clan even when he hated it, and he won't understand being each other's only."</p>
<p>"But I do. I would. I haven't got anyone either, Tenten." He pauses, and his voice might have been called hopeful if it wasn't his voice. "I could be your everything, and you'd be mine<em>. I'd </em>give you all of me."</p>
<p>"…leave me alone," Tenten says, tiredly rather than screaming in rage as she had that first time he'd talked to her. She leaves the kunai where it is, letting the chakra string dissolve. It's embedded almost to the ring-handle in the heart-target.</p>
<p>Sasuke does, flitting away into the trees that surround their village. Tenten clenches her fists when he's gone and blinks away tears, then and only then, hating him for his words, hating him for always coming to her in the night, hating him for being himself, traitor and thief and kinslayer.</p>
<p>She hates him for his red spinning eyes that see so much (like <em>his </em>eyes but never <em>his </em>eyes) and she hates him for giving her the selfish jealous truths about herself she never wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Original AN: </b>Typed in a couple of hours, though the basic idea has been floating around forever, and the theme of Neji being torn between Clan Hyuuga and Tenten is an old staple o' course. I kind of like playing with it. That bit of camaraderie Sasuke shows in the beginning of the series for Naruto as a fellow orphan has always been one of my favorite moments too, and it had its own role in this.</p>
<p><b>New AN: </b>And with canon ending as it did, Sasuke's points in the story end up being quite true IMHO.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 20 Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An old 20 Truths piece, originally posted Dec. 7, 2005. Written because SasuTen is such an awesome crack!pairing. Also, because the idea of Sasuke having a secret crush amuses me greatly.</p><p><b>Title</b>: 20 Things You Probably Didn't Expect About Sasuke</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1) The first time Sasuke sees Tenten, he is six years old. She was already wielding real shuriken <em>unsupervised</em>, using them to hunt rabbits in the woodsy area right outside the Uchiha complex. Intent on her prey, she doesn't see the smaller child watching her with wide eyes. She is a small, dusty Artemis and Sasuke falls immediately in love.</p><p>2) He looks for her at the Academy; when he spots her in the playground during break, he casually investigates – he <em>is</em> the son of the chief of police - until he knows her name, age, and class. He continues to assemble a dossier on her until his is as complete as any at the police headquarters.</p><p>3) Sasuke trains to make his father proud; but he practices shuriken-throwing for <em>her.</em> He bothers his older brother for help until Itachi growls and consents.</p><p>4) The day Sasuke decides that he will finally introduce himself to her during break, she is out sick. The next day (she is still out sick), Itachi murders the clan.</p><p>5) Sasuke doesn't think of her for the next six years – except for once, in a daydream that he shakes himself out of immediately. Still, Naruto and Kiba bother him for days about how he "learned to smile like a normal human being?"</p><p>6) When Sasuke finally sees Tenten again at the start of the Chuunin exams, he cannot quite bring himself to look her in the eye. Instead he focuses on her teammates. That is why he doesn't see the admiring look she gives him.</p><p>7) Sasuke makes sure to obtain the video-record of Tenten's preliminary match against Temari of the Sand. When he sees it, he immediately resolves to finish the match against her brother fast, so he can face <em>her</em>.</p><p>8) When Naruto figures out that Sasuke has a crush on Tenten, he laughs himself sick – literally. After he stops throwing up, he throws an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and tells him that he is now one of "us". Sasuke isn't sure why being considered one of the fraternity of the lovelorn is a good thing, but he feels somewhat glad anyway.</p><p>9) Naruto decides that he is going to help Sasuke win Tenten. He says it is because he needs to get Sasuke off the market. Sasuke says it is because Naruto takes any chance he can get to make Sasuke suffer. (Actually it is out of friendship.)</p><p>10) Intensely attuned to vision, Sasuke has tried several times to sketch Tenten. Naruto discovers his efforts. Sasuke has to promise to teach him a fire jutsu to keep him from showing them to Tenten. He demonstrates by setting fire to a pile of sketches.</p><p>11) He keeps one.</p><p>12) Team Kakashi and Team Gai decide to have joint training sessions every week. From Naruto's smug smile, Sasuke thinks that this is somehow due to Naruto's efforts. Sasuke almost thanks him aloud.</p><p>13) During the first joint session, Sasuke displays the flashy kunai-deflecting trick he learned from Itachi. By the end of the session, Tenten has successfully duplicated the feat. Sasuke manages to congratulate her and look her in the eye. They both feel it was a very successful day.</p><p>14) Sasuke sees Neji and Tenten talking together one day, after one of their private training sessions. He sees red – literally. His Sharingan spins furiously for the rest of the night.</p><p>15) When they're all together again, Sasuke suggests they watch the videos from the Chuunin exam final rounds. Naruto, Sasuke and Lee make the teachers rewind the part where Naruto defeats Neji over and over again.</p><p>16) Sasuke <em>has</em> read one of Kakashi-sensei's Icha Icha books. The blurb on the jacket said it involved the use of chakra strings.</p><p>17) Sasuke foregoes his usual onigiri one day to try out the Chinese food Tenten loves. It's spicier than he likes, but he keeps trying it in order to accustom himself.</p><p>18) Tenten gives each member of Team 7 a Tarot card reading. Sasuke memorizes the cards in his reading.</p><p>19) By February, Sasuke feels he has grown close enough to Tenten to maybe, one day soon, ask them to train together – as fellow weapons-lovers, of course. (And now Hyuuga won't be the only one who gets to train with her). Maybe next month. Or…the month after that. Maybe on her birthday. Or his.</p><p>20) Naruto is getting impatient.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Sasuke win the heart of the fair Tenten? How evil is Naruto? What's up with Neji and Tenten? Does Gai privately manufacture those jumpsuits of his or something?</p><p>THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW.</p><p>This fic contains most of the ideas and concepts that carry over into my SasuTen stuff, like Sasuke falling for Tenten as a kid, his keeping it secret, and Naruto being a bro and a fervent SasuTen shipper if he ever finds out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Sasuke's birthday, posted July 23, 2006.  Semi-sequel to the 20 Truths piece (previous chapter.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Tenten! Hey, Tenten!” Tenten catches a flash of bright flame-colors, yellow and orange, as Naruto enters the training-grounds in bounds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, hi, Naruto-kun.” She turns to greet him, tossing a last kunai absent-mindedly over her shoulder. It arrows into the center of the target.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey.” He fidgets, casts his eyes around the training-grounds. “Can I ask you something?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tenten shrugs. “Shoot.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you…do you like Neji?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tenten chokes on a breath, coughs, stares at him incredulously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto looks vaguely apologetic. “It’s just that you’re always with him, and I need to know.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? Why do you…I mean…” Tenten takes a deep breath. “I have to admit I had a crush on him, and maybe…<em>no</em>." She shakes her head decisively, and her shoulders straighten as if something had been dropped from them. "I <em>used </em>to have a crush on him. Anyway we aren’t as close as we used to be; he trains with his family more now. I train as much with Sasuke-kun as with him.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A grin spreads across his face, curving his blue eyes into fox-slits. “I have something to tell you…”</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>“…and so you see, he’s been scared – who would have thought? – to tell you. I’ve been <em>trying</em> to get him to, but I think it’ll be a cold day in Suna before he can say anything to you about <em>that.</em> You know, it might not even be his fault, sometimes when you guys are talking I think he’s actually trying not to faint…” Naruto wonders for a while if all doujutsu-users are prone to blood-pressure problems. It would explain so much about Hinata and Sasuke both.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tenten is gaping at him. “Sasuke…You’re telling me that <em>Uchiha Sasuke…</em>”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…is in love with you, and has been since he was a tot or something,” Naruto confirms, nodding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tenten has to sit down; her knees are weak. “I can’t believe this…” she says in a small voice, although this is not true; she <em>can </em>believe it, as it slots in too well with too many quirks of her interactions with the Uchiha boy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto takes her seriously, however. “Here,” he says, and withdraws a small tape-recorder from his jacket. He presses Play, and Tenten’s eyes widen as a deep, somewhat slurring voice issues from the speaker….</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kakashi-sensei takes you guys drinking?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Last year, for Sasuke’s birthday, then for mine. Said we’d come of age.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh. Gai-sensei never could…Lee’s drunken fist, you know, and Neji is a total lightweight when it comes to alcohol…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re changing the subject. Didn’t you hear what Sasuke said about you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…” She blushes, toys with a shuriken that she’s nervously holding in her hand. “I did.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naruto’s gaze is direct. “What are you going to do about it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tenten gazes into the distance, mind running backwards through all the little moments – and now that she counted them she realized how many there were – she had shared with the dark-eyed boy; viewing them with a new wonder, as his actions and words took on a new significance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think…I think I want to go to him,” she says, finally, and Naruto’s face splits into the hugest grin she’s ever seen on him. Which is pretty huge.</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>Sasuke decides that it is a good day when he is able to make it to the training-grounds without being propositioned by fangirls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He decides that it is the best day in his life when, upon reaching the training-grounds, he is greeted with a kiss from Tenten.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pulls away, needing air, but not too far – he can feel her breaths against his lips. Sasuke is floating; his arms are wrapped tightly around her waist and he is unsure as to if he intends to let go. Ever. Tenten opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted as Sasuke kisses her again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally they break apart from each other, gasping, faces flushed. Sasuke is unsure as to how much time has passed. He is certain they had been standing in the middle of the clearing but they were now cuddled together underneath the trees at the edges, Tenten fitting in his lap as perfectly as he had always hoped. One of his hands is tangled in her hair, and apparently he has yanked one of her hair-buns loose. He admires the dark waves, rubbing a feather-smooth lock of it between his fingers before Tenten pushes slightly against his shoulder and catches his attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Happy birthday,” she whispers, and presses a small kiss against the corner of his mouth. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The bit about Neji being more about his family in the end really ended up being canon, huh. I am a bit surprised how much this concept cropped up as I revisit my old stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="storycontent nocopy"><p>
      <em>Thought made him and breaks him,<br/>
Truth slays and forgives</em>
    </p><p>- Swinburne</p>
<hr/><p>People, Sasuke discovered, never told him true things.</p><p>For example, his brother had told him he loved him. That was a lie.</p><p>He hadn't known <em>then,</em> of course. After, when people took him in and spoke gently around the last survivor of the Uchiha massacre, he could tell they weren't giving him whole truths - to protect him, they said, he was just a little boy, a poor little orphan boy. And the girls who squealed his name and said they loved him - that was a lie too, worse than Itachi's in a way because they were lying to themselves <em>and</em> to him.</p><p>Then he got his Sharingan, and it was easier to watch people's reactions, to tell what they really meant, and he confirmed that most of the time, what they <em>meant</em> and what they <em>said</em> were worlds apart.</p><p>But one day he met a girl who told him the truth.</p><p>Not him, specifically. She didn't talk <em>to </em>him. But she was <em>around </em>him, because her teammates were, and what she said to <em>them </em>was truth. For the first time, he'd met a girl whose everything - actions and eyes and tone - matched up.</p><p>Sasuke was so struck by this that he began to take an interest in Tenten of Team Gai, the only girl he'd met who hadn't tried to lure him in with (no doubt) fake smiles.</p><p>(Even her coloration was in harmony, something that appealed to his aestheic sense. He liked brunettes, and dark eyes, after all.)</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Written for TaoEmpress, aka Dragonstorm85. Originally posted October 14, 2008.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written because of wavingpickle</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke was, as everyone knew, and sympathized, and ooh'd and aww'd over, an orphan. He was orphaned to the point that no one with blood ties closer than a thirteenth-degree once-removed cousin existed any longer. Well, and Sasuke's brother, but no one liked to talk about him.</p><p>This meant many things, among them a constant striving for vengeance, extreme introvert behavior, a problem with anger management, and the urge to wear his clan symbol every goddamn moment of the day. It also meant that he had to provide for his meals himself.</p><p>Sasuke was a boy with extremely simple tastes in food. He liked rice balls. He didn't need beef cooked in sweet sauce, or seafood grilled on hot stones, or chicken roasted to perfection. Just rice, rolled, and a little bit of filling.</p><p>That didn't mean he wouldn't have appreciated some home-style cooking/baking/hell even sandwiches cut just right every now and then. But learning to cook properly required time - time that would have taken away from time spent training to defeat Itachi. So Sasuke ate riceballs, trained, and tried not to remember his mother making sweet pastries for him when he was good.</p><hr/><p>Then one day, on his way back to the Uchiha compound, he smelled something. It hinted of cinnamon, and sugar, and chocolate. It wafted of sweetness, and golden-brown perfection, and the friendly warmth of fresh-baked goods.</p><p>Sasuke smelled cookies.</p><p>Unconsciously his feet took him to the source of the enchanting smell, his nose held up high so he could better scent the air. Before he knew it, he was standing outside the window of a small house, his mouth watering at a tray of cookies set out to cool.</p><p>He jumped as the window slid open, and a girl leaned out to place another tray of cookies next to the one already cooling. She jumped as well when she saw her unexpected visitor.</p><p>"Ah! Uchiha-kun?"</p><p>Sasuke looked up at her, trying not to look too sheepish at being caught. He was Uchiha Sasuke, dammit; he didn't go out of his way for something as stupid as sweets...</p><p>His stomach grumbled. Sasuke blushed.</p><p>The unknown girl laughed. Sasuke blinked. His fangirls didn't laugh at him. They tended to swoon whenever he did something vaguely interesting, and the LAST time he'd blushed (actually it was more of flushing from exercise) they had collectively squealed, then fainted. (He had then made good his escape)</p><p>This girl...laughed at him. Really laughed, not a cute giggle hidden behind a hand or a polite little titter, but a full-blown, amused, loud chortling laugh with her dark eyes dancing.</p><p>"Do you want a cookie?"</p><p>Sasuke stared. Before he answered, the girl had taken a handful of cookies from the first tray, wrapped them in a paper napkin, and pressed them into Sasuke's hands. "Here, you look like you could use something to eat. You're skinny."</p><p>Sasuke boggled again at this. She was...criticizing his appearance? She didn't think him perfect and beautiful? He was so off-kilter that his mother's etiquette lessons kicked in after long years of neglect, and he said, "Thank you..." He trailed off, not knowing the name.</p><p>The girl rolled her eyes. "We HAVE met, you know. I'm Tenten from Team Gai," she told him.</p><p>Sasuke jumped. "But...but your hair is down!" he protested. "I've never seen you with..."</p><p>"Why does no one know me if I take my hair down?" Tenten lamented to the sky. "Am I so defined by my hairstyle?"</p><p>Sasuke didn't know what to answer, so he just bowed in thanks again. Tenten grinned at him. "No problem. Hope you like them; feel free to drop by again whenever you want more."</p><p>Sasuke nodded, and then turned out of the driveway towards his own house. He unwrapped the cookies as he walked, taking a bite out of one.</p><p>He paused for a moment, chewed thoughtfully, and then started walking again. "...yum."</p><hr/><p>The next day, Team Gai's usual post-practice training was interrupted by the very unusual sight of Uchiha Sasuke seeking someone out. Voluntarily.</p><p>Neji stiffened and glared, and if he had been a cat he would have been bristling. Lee bounced around excitedly, almost beside himself from the joy of having TWO doujutsu-using prodigies to challenge, YOOOOSH!</p><p>Sasuke ignored them thoroughly and walked up to Tenten.</p><p>"...cookies?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After all, Sasuke's stated goals had TWO parts to begin with.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>